


This is what you get

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, D/s, Gags, Happy Ending, M/M, Over stimulation, Punishment, sorta - Freeform, top!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:44:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock does a bad, and John punishes him for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is what you get

**Author's Note:**

> in which i actually do hit over 1,000 words  
> this is a shortish typ e drabble thingy, and I did it to avoid writing the second chapter of unfortunate happenings >.

"This. This, my dear, is punishment." John absolutely purred, gazing at the sight before him with such reverence that it made Sherlock squirm even more- well, at least, to the point that the ropes would allow.  
Sherlock didn't expect John to be like this- to get so angry over a little spilled acid, for one- but also to be so dominant and assertive. He knew, personality wise already, that he was a strong minded person, a soldier by all definitions. A leader, one could say.  
Sure, maybe Sherlock shouldn't have been tampering with that acid. And sure, maybe he should've made sure the laundry wasn't on the table before beginning said tampering. But clothes were replaceable, weren't they? Especially Johns clothes, it’s not like he wore anything particularly expensive. He began to wonder where John learned all of this, considering the intricacy of the knots that bound him to the bed. Or where he bought the plastic ball gag that filled his mouth, rendering speaking impossible, but allowed some lovely, preferable noises to spill out instead, as John so eloquently put it.  
To put this in a bit more perspective, John and Sherlock had been...'together' for several months now. It was an odd thing for Sherlock, who'd never experienced that sort of thing before. He'd had sex before, but a committed relationship? It was foreign to him, but he was trying as best he could.  
However, this was nothing like the slow, vanilla sex he was used to having with John. This wasn't even sex; as he put it, it was punishment. Like he was bad puppy that chewed on one too many shoes, and now had to be reminded that was not an okay thing to do. He had tested the ropes, and John simply laughed, knowing he wouldn’t be able to get out of them. He felt incredibly exposed, having been stripped of his clothing. Even though nudity didn't bother him in the slightest, being so...vulnerable in front of John felt slightly unsettling.  
Sherlock gazed at him again, purposely ignoring his own obvious erection. He couldn't make out if John was hard or not, but he hoped he was. Then at least he'd get something out of this.  
Once John decided Sherlock was beginning to get anxious, he came back up to the bed and sat on the edge of it. Sherlock was spread eagle on it, his thin legs wide apart and John figured his arms must be beginning to ache a bit. But that’s what he gets, for being such a bloody idiot. He produced another small gadget, and Sherlock cringed at the sight, wondering what sort of dreadful thing it was going to do to him, how it was going to make him act. He found out when John attached it to Sherlocks exposed cock, keeping it on him with some kind of tape or harness. He took in a shakey breath through the gag, eyeing John warily.  
John smiled at him, and turned it on.  
Sherlock wasn't prepared, he'll admit it. It began to vibrate intensely, sending little shocks through him, and he tried to buck his hips up but John held them down, giving him a look that was meant as a scold, a warning. He panted and whined through the gag, feeling drool beginning to spill out the corners of his mouth. He wrinkled his nose up in distaste at the feeling.  
John watched with a pleased expression, keeping his hands on Sherlocks slender hips, reminding himself to feed Sherlock a hearty meal later.  
Sherlock closed his eyes and shuddered; he was so hard he positively ached. He was approaching climax quickly- and John noticed. But he didn’t stop him, letting him come with a shout through the gag, and watched him paint his soft chest with white.  
Sherlock panted as he came down from it, quickly nearing over sensitivity- and John hadn’t removed the vibrator yet. He looked at him pleadingly, little whimpers coming through the gag. John simply smiled at him, and crawled between his legs, wetting his fingers.  
The only thing Sherlock could think was, “Now is really not the time for that.”  
But John disagreed, apparently, slicking his fingers up and pushing them into him easily; they’d done this so many times, he offered little resistance. He still felt suffocatingly tight around him, though, so he added a little more lube, coating his inner walls and stroking, looking for his prostate.  
Sherlock wasn’t pleased. He felt his eyes water, his flaccid cock trying to get hard again with all this stimulation, but…  
The stimulation began to hurt, and he tried to kick at John in annoyance. He just rubbed soothing circles into his hip with one hand, “This is your punishment.”  
He groaned and John ignored it, lining himself up and leaning over him. He smiled at him, and Sherlock pointedly looked away with a huff. It didn’t phase him, though, pushing in with one swift thrust.  
Sherlock arched as he did, letting out a choked gasp and tugging at his bonds, although he was aware it wouldn’t prove any use. John leaned down to give him a kiss and thrust slowly, a building pressure that burst when he found his prostate.  
After a while, Sherlock managed to come again, but it was significantly less. He was sure that’d be the end of it, but John continued, until he thought it’d never stop. He was aching and sore, tired, and wanted a bath and a nap and maybe some tea.  
John was making sure Sherlock learned this lesson. He kept from coming with sheer willpower, but it proved to be more difficult than he thought it’d be, with Sherlocks tight heat squeezing around him, convulsing as he came again, this time dry. He felt a little sorry for the poor thing, so fucked out and probably uncomfortable after all of this. His cheeks were bright red, and John decided the lesson was learned.  
He thrusted a few more times, burying himself deep before coming. Sherlock whined a little at the feeling.  
John pulled out and carefully took the vibrator off, and set to work on untying his bonds.  
Sherlock was so relieved when the rope was brought away from his irritated wrists. He sat up, and John pulled him to his chest, patting his back.  
“You did so well,” he praised, “you’re such a good boy, I’m so proud of you..”  
Sherlock glowed at the compliments, tiredly snuggling against Johns chest.  
“Thank you.”


End file.
